Perdoname
by WildScarlet
Summary: Te odio... "Perdoname por hacer que sigas sufriendo a mi lado" Te odio... "Perdoname por no pensar en tus sentimientos" Te odio... "Perdoname por no haberte salvado..." Te odio... "Te amo..."
1. PROLOGO

Hola, gracias por entrar, una pequeña advertencia (?)

Este fic comienza en los sucesos de Tokyo Revelations, y tiene muchas similitudes con la OVA, pero la historia tomara otra ruta en el capítulo 1.

Sin más, espero les guste…

Prologo.

Si algo había aprendido Fye en el trascurso de su vida era que él estaba destinado a sufrir y hacer sufrir a los demás, su nacimiento fue el detonante de muchas desgracias que comenzaron arrebatarle las cosas y personas que él amaba… las personas lo sabían tan bien que junto a su hermano, eran llamados los gemelos de la desgracia, pero ¿Quién era el error? ¿El? ¿Su hermano? ¿O ambos?

El destino le arrebato a los que amaba, a su hermano y a la primera persona que fue amable con él y le dedico una sonrisa… ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir? ¿Por qué el? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de algo, nadie más saldría lastimado a causa de él…nadie más.

El mago entonces tomo una decisión que pensó sería la solución, decidió encerrase en una fortaleza, una fortaleza donde nadie más pudiera entrar, trazo una línea que nadie debía cruzar, pues si se atrevan saldrían lastimados, se alejó de los demás ocultándose tras una sonrisa despreocupada, ocultado el tormento de su corazón.

Pero entonces el mismo mago cometió un error, el mismo cruzo la línea…

Nunca se dio cuenta de que había cruzado aquel limite que el mismo marco, nunca se dio cuenta que poco a poco aquellas personas a las cuales el acompañaba, poco a poco comenzaban a volverse mas y mas importantes para el… Nunca se dio cuenta que uno de ellos trataba atravesar esa fortaleza sin importar que…

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de su error…. Demasiado tarde, estaba a punto de perderlo todo… por tercera vez en su vida.

El dolor era insoportable, más que el dolor físico… el dolor del alma era el insoportable, ver como aquel joven muchacho tan dulce y sonriente ahora lo miraba con frialdad y despecho le rompía el corazón. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto? ¿Cuándo fue que el destino quiso volver a arrebatarle todo?

Después de que el castaño le propinara una potente patada en el rostro, lo tomo el cuello y se acercó a su rostro mirándolo fijamente…Fye no lo podía creer, en aquellos ojos marrones ya no estaba Shaoran…estaba otra persona….una sin corazon.

"Tu usas magia" Hablo " _Shaoran"_ con un tono indescriptible de voz "y ese ojo es la fuente de tus poderes ¿No es así?" _Shaoran_ toco la mejilla del mago, acercando se a su ojo azul izquierdo "Para reunir las plumas necesito esto también" sentencio el joven castaño, lo próximo que Fye sintió fue dolor…un sentir muy familiar para él.

Todo se volvió oscuro…

Kurogane bajaba aquellos escalones lo más rápido que podía, no le habían dejado entrar con su katana, por lo que solo llevaba a la princesa en sus brazos…pero justo antes de llegar al final, Sakura desapareció sin razón alguna. Su acompañante le explicó por qué había sucedido eso y siguieron su bajada. Al reunirse con el resto de los habitantes de aquel edificio en Tokyo Mokona grito con lágrimas en los ojos "¡Kurogane! Shaoran y Fye aún no salen del agua"

En ese instante, sin pensarlo dos veces, Kurogane corrió para saltar al lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros, pero se detuvo justo en el límite….el agua había desaparecido y ahora podía ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo…lo que el japonés vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Shaoran estaba de pie junto a un inconsciente mago, todo alrededor era sangre…y Shaoran masticaba algo. " ¡ _su ojo!"_ se sorprendió Kurogane al ver que el ojo izquierdo del castaño era de color azul…como los de Fye. "Tu…" Kurogane no pudo terminar de decir su frase, pues vio que sin demora, Shaoran comenzó a acercar su mano al ojo derecho del mago " ¡Detente! " grito mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hasta que logro tomar el brazo del muchacho.

"¿te has comido su ojo?" preguntó sin quererlo creer, y como respuesta recibió un potente patada en el abdomen, haciendo que el brazo del castaño quedara completamente libre." Y también tomare el derecho" amenazo, y no en vano. Kurogane intento levantarse pero aquel golpe le había arrebatado el aire, con impotencia observó como el segundo ojo del mago era retirado y como más sangre era derramada, después de eso Shaoran se deshizo del cuerpo del rubio tirándolo a un lado.

" ¡Fye!" Grito la pequeña Mokona impotente al no poder hacer nada más que observar como el cuerpo del rubio caía hasta el fondo de aquel lugar, reaccionando, Kurogane se lanzó para atraparlo y evitar que se estrellara en el concreto…

"Fye"

El destino lo había marcado con una maldición, toda su vida había sido un martirio, pero, cuando todo comenzó a mejorar, cuando el joven comenzó a creer que al fin era su turno para ser feliz…vino otra desgracias, una que lo marcaría el resto de sus días, sabía que se lo merecía por haber tomado decisiones tan egoístas…

Era su castigo.

Oscuridad… la oscuridad era lo único que lo rodeaba en esos momentos y un sentimiento mas…Dolor.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, podía sentir como su vida se escapaba entre sus dedos como si de agua se tratara. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué Shaoran actuó así? ¿Por qué no pudo evitarlo?...muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, de pronto comenzó a escuchar murmullos…al principio débiles, pero cada vez se hacía más fuertes…más claros.

"No hay nada más que hacer"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Fye comenzó a recuperar la conciencia poco a poco, pero la oscuridad aun permanecía.

"Morirá, es muy difícil que alguien sobreviva con ambos ojos arrebatados de esa forma"

" _Así que es por eso…"_ pensó el rubio mientras trataba de recordar un poco… " _Al parecer…al fin ha llegado el fin que eh estado esperando."_

"Yuuko… ¡Yuuko! ¡Por favor, Fye va a morir!" Esa era la pequeña Mokona, desesperada, pidiendo ayuda a su creadora, Fye sonrió y con mucho esfuerzo se negó a que le ayudaran "No…no importa si yo muero…no…no importa más, si yo vivo…Shaoran-kun podrá usar mi magia…será muy peligroso…y"

"¡Cállate!" Kurogane golpeo la pared con fuerza cansado de escuchar aquellas excusas "¿Por qué te resignas tan rápido? ¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?! Fye se sorprendió ante las palabras del moreno…y continúo con su débil sonrisa a pesar del dolor que estaba sufriendo.

"Bruja… ¿Hay alguna forma de salvarlo?"

"La hay. Pero el precio sería muy alto" Explico una muy dolida Yuuko, los gritos y las discusiones siguieron…pero Fye no podía escucharlas muy bien, pues perdía y recobraba la conciencia en momentos.

"Que Fye no muera es tu decisión… tu serás el responsable de mantenerlo con vida" Fye no comprendía las palabras de Yuuko ¿de que hablaba? "Tendrás que convertirte en su presa, solo podrá beber tu sangre, así no habrá problema, pero; debes saber que tal vez él se niegue a beberla, así que tendrás que buscar una manera de que lo haga antes de que llegue a su límite"

"E-espera" trato de replicar el rubio, pero Kurogane no lo dejo hablar "si tanto deseas morir seré yo quien te asesine, hasta entonces vive…" Fye sonrió en signo de derrota, resignándose a el deseo del moreno.

Tal pareciera que ese era el final, Fye podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo retorcerse de forma dolorosa, sus sentidos le mandaban información exagerada, podía escuchar todo, pero sobre todo, comenzaba a olfatear cosas que antes no notaba,…era un olor metálico… un olor extrañamente…agradable y al mismo tiempo nauseabundo, y fue entonces cuando supo que era lo que había pasado, lo habían convertido en un vampiro.

Aquellas criaturas, Fye había escuchado de ellas, ahora tenía otra maldición encima, no solo su tortuosa vida había sido extendida, ahora también dependería de otros para sobrevivir…como un parasito.

En un arranque trato de levantarse, Kurogane lo detuvo y Fye se aferró al moreno clavando sus uñas en el a causa del dolor y entonces… y el dolor se detuvo completamente. Agotado y desorientado Fye comenzó a tocar al moreno con sus manos hasta llegar a su rostro "K-kuro…." Susurro y después se desvaneció completamente.

"No dejare que mueras…No te dejare solo…no dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar así…"

Kurogane siempre quiso ser fuerte, tenía todo a su alcance para ser alguien importante y de gran poder, pero el destino le dio una vuelta terrible a su vida….le arrebato a los que amaba. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, a pesar del sufrimiento, su vida mejoro…

Conoció a quien pensó, sería el amor de su vida, era igual a su madre… la mujer que tanto amaba de niño.

Después de aquella terrible perdida, y esa nueva oportunidad, Juro ante su espada y la tumba de sus padres que no dejaría que volvieran a lastimar a los que amaba.

"Quiero ser más fuerte…para proteger a la persona más importante para mí"

Durante años, su lealtad y amor fue dirigido a la princesa que le abrió las puertas de su palacio, toda su fuerza la gastaba protegiéndola, no le importaba matar si era necesario…pero todo cambian cuando esa misma persona que el tanto quería, lo mandara lejos a cumplir una misión.

"encuentra el verdadero significado de la fuerza Kurogane"

No lo entendía, él era fuerte, y esa fuerza era para ella ¿No era eso lo correcto? Kurogane pronto supo que no era así…y pronto…ora persona se convirtió en "la más importante" para él.

"Yuui…"

"Yuui…. ¿Por qué me dejaste?"

 _Lo siento…_

" ¿Por qué te salvaste tú?"

 _Lo siento…_

" ¿Por qué? "

 _Porque quería vivir…_

 _Quería ser amado…_

Fye despertó, pero todo seguía igual de oscuro que antes, sintiéndose completamente perdido, trato de levantarse "No te muevas" escucho la gruesa voz del moreno hablarle. Fye levanto su mano, en señal de que quería alcanzarlo y asegurarse de que estaba ahí a su lado, pero lo único que sintió fue como su cuerpo era cubierto por manta. Bajo la mano entonces y se sentó en aquel lugar donde estaba recostado.

" ¿Kuro…gane?" No hubo respuesta a su llamado... sin embargo, el moreno seguía cerca de él cuándo escucho su nombre se sorprendió y sintió como algo dentro de él…se quebraba.

 _"Kurogane"_

Fin del prólogo.

Como habrán notado, es lo que paso en Tokyo Revelations pero con otro final y otro enfoque, de ahora en adelante, TODOS los sucesos que narrare son completamente ajenos al manga original de CLAMP.

Espero les haya gustado.


	2. CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1 Lo siento

"Es mi castigo"

"Fye ¿Ya haz despertado?" Mokona quería asegurarse de eso, ahora sería tan difícil saberlo, Fye asintió y le pregunto que sucedía, la pequeña bolita subió a sus piernas "Yuuko quiere hablar contigo" dicho eso, Mokona abrió la comunicación y Yuuko apareció frente a ellos, Fye sonrió tristemente al no poder verla una vez más.

"¿Cómo te sientes Fye?" Pregunto la bruja dimensional, Fye sonrió abiertamente como siempre "Vivo…" contesto, con un grado de amargura en su voz.

"Mokona, ¿Podrías dejarme hablar con Fye en privado?" Pidió la bruja, Mokona asintió y se recostó en las manos del rubio, durmiéndose manteniendo la comunicación. "Ya has hablado con el"

"No"

"¿Piensas hacerlo?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué hacer esto por mí? El siempre remarco que me odiaba, me lo dijo en Otto"

"Las personas hacen cosas así por aquellos que aman, Fye, tu más que nadie deberías de saberlo"

"¿Por las personas que aman?…pero el…."

"Él también ha sufrido pérdidas enormes y el cómo tú, no quiere perder a alguien más"

"Yo no soy nada importante para él, y no puedo dejar que él sea alguien importante para mí, eso solo traerá sufrimiento…más sufrimiento"

"Fye, ¿Por qué llamas a Kurogane con apodos? Mokona me ha contado que tienes muchas variantes de su nombre"

"No…no lo sé, es la primera vez que hago algo así"

" ¿Por qué crees que sea así?"

"…"

"Cruzaste la línea…y él también lo hizo, habla con él ya que es el único que podrá entender tu dolor"

"…" La comunicación se cortó y la pequeña Mokona despertó.

"de verdad lo siento mucho Fye" dijo con una voz llena de dolor "No pude hacer nada por ti, nunca puedo hacerlo…lo siento, yo… yo sé que no querías seguir viviendo Fye, y sé que actué egoísta al querer mantenerte con nosotros, pero tú no mereces morir…"

"Mokona…lo siento" Fye se sentía culpable por hacer sentir mal a Mokona " pero…creo que ahora te das cuenta que yo solo hago sufrir a los demás… yo soy quien debería disculparme"

" ¡No Fye! Tú no haces sufrir a nadie, tú nos haces reír, nos haces ver el lado positivo de las cosas aun sin importar que horrible este la situación tu sonríes para nosotros" la pobre bolita comenzó a romperse en llanto " y ahora que Shaoran se fue, te necesitamos más que nunca…"

"Shaoran-kun…" No había podido salvarlo, no sabía que había pasado después de que se desmayó "¿Shaoran-kun se fue?"

"si…y llego otro Shaoran, él dice que estaba secuestrado, que él es el Shaoran Original, pero…no se siente como Shaoran"

Muchas cosas estaban pasando y aún faltaban muchas por pasar…

"¿Y Sakura-chan?" preguntó el rubio, Mokona no contesto de inmediato…" ella esta fuera…se ofreció para pagar el precio del agua"

"¿Cómo?" No lo podía creer, Sakura…Sakura estaba fuera en aquel horrible mundo, sin pensarlo se levantó y trato de avanzar, tropezando en el primer paso.

"!Fye!" Grito la bolita al verlo caer

Fye se sentó en el suelo con lentitud y con sus manos toco las vendas que cubrían sus parpados "otro castigo más" pensó

Debido al estruendo y al grito de Mokona, Kurogane entro al edificio y ayudo al rubio a levantarse " te dije que no te movieras" le regaño sentándolo donde estaba antes, Fye se dejó levantar, pero no respondió nada.

" _maldición…y…y ahora esto… no solo tendré que depender de alguien para vivir, si no que ahora dependeré de alguien para poder caminar"_ pensó con desdén el rubio

"¿Por qué dejaste ir a Sakura-chan?" preguntó el rubio con seriedad "ella se ofreció a pagar el precio…fue su decisión" respondió Kurogane.

" ¿Por qué lo permitieron? Ahora mismo podría estar herida o peor… ¡muerta!"

"Yo confió en ella, va a volver…tu deberías a hacer lo mismo, confía por una vez en tu vida" Kurogane salió fuera del edificio de nuevo, no sin antes pedirle a Shaoran que vigilara que el rubio no intentara ir tras la princesa inútilmente.

El silencio era terriblemente incomodo, ninguno de los presentes tenia intensiones de romper la tensión, ni siquiera la pequeña Mokona "Realmente lo siento" hablo al fin Shaoran sentándose al lado del rubio "No llegue a tiempo, pude haber evitado lo que te sucedió…lo siento mucho"

"Ya no importa" fue lo mejor que pudo decir el rubio en ese momento, sintiéndose completamente mal por ser tan seco "Lo siento Shaoran, es solo que…han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que no sé cómo reaccionar o que hacer…esto no estaría pasando si tan solo Kurogane hubiera dejado que muriera" Dijo lo último en voz baja, pero Shaoran y Mokona lo escucharon claramente.

"Fye-san no diga eso… yo no viaje con ustedes en todo este tiempo, pero podía ver a través del ojo de Shaoran y si algo era muy claro era que todos ustedes se querían y cuidaban mutuamente" hablo Shaoran Mokona lo apoyo de inmediato.

"Kuro-tan lo hizo porque te quiere Fye, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de nosotros"

"…" Fye no quiso seguir hablando del tema, sin embargo Shaoran continuo "Además…Fye-san usted tiene una promesa que cumplir…" Fye volteo a verlo incapaz de mostrarle una mirada desconcertada.

"tu… ¿lo sabes?" pregunto confundido y…asustado, Shaoran respondió que sí y después se alejó junto con Mokona quien no había logrado entender aquello último. Fye entonces comenzó sentir el ambiente pesado, el solo hecho de estar en oscuridad le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada cuando comenzó a imaginar escenas de su pasado.

"Yuui… saldremos juntos de aquí ¿verdad?"

"Tú...que has elegido tu propio bienestar serás maldecido…"

"Tú me abandonaste…"

" ¡Fye! "

Fye de repente salió de aquel horrible recuerdo gracias a que un olor bastante familiar comenzó a inundar su sentido del olfato…era sangre…sangre de Sakura, podía sentirlo. Con mucho cuidado se levantó y comenzó a avanzar siguiendo aquel aroma. Tropezándose un poco, llego a lo que parecía ser la salida…y sintió el viento golpearle el rostro.

"¿A dónde vas?" Escucho la voz del moreno y posteriormente como este le tomaba del brazo para detener sus pasos. El rubio se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y continúo avanzando.

"Sakura-chan esta haya fuera, está herida y no me quedare aquí esperando sabiendo que está sufriendo" El ahora vampiro continuo avanzando algo lento tratando de no tropezar en el irregular suelo, pero fue algo que no pudo evitar.

"¡Fye!" grito Mokona al verlo caer de nuevo, Kurogane entonces se disponía a levantarlo, pero Fye se negó a ser ayudado. " ¡No necesito tu ayuda!"

" ¡cállate!" Grito Kurogane mientras lo levantaba completamente y tomaba al rubio de los hombros acercando su rostro peligrosamente, sin embargo Fye no se inmuto al no poder ver lo cerca que esta de él "¿podrías dejar de ser tan necio y aceptar mi ayuda por las buenas de una vez por todas?" el agarre de Kurogane se hacía más fuerte con cada palabra y Fye inevitablemente se rompió en llanto…

Era la primera vez que lloraba en muchos años…

**00**

Desde aquel terrible día, en el cual junto a su hermano fueron desterrados del reino…desde ese día no había podido llorar, no podía permitírselo…si el lloraba, su hermano lo haría también, y ambos terminarían por volverse locos…pero él tenía que ser fuerte y no llorar.

No lloro cuando vio a su hermano caer y estrellarse entre los demás cadáveres…

No lloro cuando lo culparon

No lloro cuando la primera persona que lo trataba bien enloqueció…

No lloro cuando entendió que no había otra manera más que matar a esa persona importante…

El no lloro…pero ahora su pobre alma ya había alzado el límite…y rompió en un llanto amargo y doloroso… pero necesario…

**00**

Kurogane se detuvo en seco cuando observo la reacción del rubio y como aquellas vendas comenzaban a humedecerse, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error…estaba siendo muy duro con él, sin otro remedio lo envolvió con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo que torpemente Fye correspondió…

"L-lo siento" hablo entrecortadamente el rubio "simplemente…no quiero ser un inútil…ya no más" Kurogane no supo que decir y se maldijo a si mismo por no saber qué hacer con el rubio… "N-no quiero que sufran por mi culpa…lo siento Kurogane" El moreno entonces entendió a qué se refería…lo que el rubio no entendía era que Kurogane había aceptado aquel trato a voluntad propia….

"Para proteger a la persona más importante para el"

"Fye...no-"

"¡Es Sakura!" grito Mokona señalando el horizonte, caminando lentamente se encontraba Sakura, que al escuchar esa aguda voz levantó su mirada y sonrió al ver que al fin había llegado con sus amigos… con su familia. Sakura cayó al suelo justo después de eso.

El resto corrió para ayudarla y aquella peligrosa lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos ¿Cómo habían pasado de aventuras o desgracias? ¿Cuándo todo se había vuelto tan gris?

"Sakura-chan…" hablo Fye quien tenía a Sakura en sus brazos al sentir como ella despertaba… "Fye-san…" hablo lentamente la chica, el rubio sintió como la castaña tocaba su rostro y aquellas vendas "Lo siento mucho Fye-san….no pude hacer nada para ayudarte cuando más sufrías…lo siento mucho"

"Lo siento"

Mas lagrimas fueron derramadas aquel nublado día…tantas cosas habían pasado y aun no lograban procesarlas del todo…Ya nada sería como antes.

**00**

"Esa es la verdad… Fei Wang Reed es el artífice de este viaje…para poder cumplir su deseo, pero ahora que esto ha sido revelado…esta en ustedes la decisión de seguir o no este viaje" hablo Yuuko, todos guardaron silencio hasta que Sakura hablo…

"Yo seguiré el viaje…para encontrar a Shaoran-kun" Sakura hablaba con mucha seguridad en su voz, estaba decidida que encontraría a aquel muchacho…sin lugar a duda.

"Yo también iré" continuo Shaoran "No podrás hacerlo sola, además de que...así podremos encontrar a Shaoran y terminar con el "sueño" "

Fye continuo en silencio ¿Qué debería hacer? Ahora era completamente inútil, no tenía magia… no podía ver, no podía hacer nada. "Fye-san" le hablo Sakura tomando su mano " tu vendrás ¿verdad?" pregunto la castaña…

"No ayudaría de nada Sakura-chan"

"Antes no usabas tu magia… ¿Por qué ahora necesitas hacerlo?" hablo esta vez Kurogane…tenía razón, sin embargo Fye seguía diciendo que no tendría caso.

"Fye…" Hablo la bruja " Ese viaje era tu deseo ¿Por qué o pediste?"

"no quería regresar a mi hogar" mintió…una vez mas.

"Y tienes una promesa que cumplir ¿no es así?" Fye asintió… "Ahora no cuentas con magia, pero tienes nuevas habilidades, las que te ha otorgado la sangre de vampiro…, si piensas que tu ceguera será un obstáculo, estas en lo correcto…pero no estás solo, deja que ellos te ayuden a superar eso"

Las palabras de Yuuko llegaron muy profundas en el corazón de mente de Fye…

"Yo viviré por ti…yo, seré Fye"

Aquellos recuerdos lo atormentaban de nuevo, pero decidió olvidarlos por un momento, y asintió… Kurogane continuare en el viaje también, diciendo que, el todavía no regresaba a su país, sin embargo Fye sabía que seguiría debido al estúpido trato que había hecho sin su consentimiento.

**00**

Finalmente, Mokona abrió aquel portal dimensional para moverse al siguiente mundo las plumas ya no importaban, ahora solo importaba superar las futuras adversidades…

FIN CAPITULO 1 :

Eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y gracias a aquellos que me han dado su apoyo.


	3. CAPITULO 2

Hola gracias por leer:

Notas: Realmente estoy muy emocionada por este fic, tanto así que no actualizo el otro que tengo…, espero les guste, me gustaría saber también su opinión, y pues bueno…nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo.

Capítulo 2: Silencio

Todo había sido tan silencioso desde que dejaron el país de Tokyo, ya no había bromas, ya no había persecuciones, ya no había estúpidos apodos…solo silencio, frio e incómodo y por supuesto más sonrisas falsas. Fye había reforzado sus barreras, estaba decidido a no cometer el mismo error que al inicio, no debía cruzar la línea de nuevo, no debía dejar que Kurogane se acercara demasiado…

Simplemente no podía

Kurogane había soportado aquel comportamiento infantil solo porque no quería hacer llorar de nuevo al vampiro, pero simplemente no podía soportarlo más. No solo el rubio comenzaba a actuar de ese forma, la princesa de Clow también lo hacía y Shaoran era quien sufría esa indiferencia… la única diferencia entre Shaoran y él era que Sakura no dependía de Shaoran para vivir.

¿Por qué ambos tienen que ser tan inmaduros?

No solo no les hablaban, si no que mantenían distancia…y eso era lo que más le cabreaba de todo, sin embargo trataba de no alterarse, la pequeña Mokona era quien se llevaba la peor parte ya que no sabía en qué lado estar…

Simplemente no había lados…

No había buenos ni malos…solo… nadie quería enfrentar el problema.

Pero ya era suficiente.

**00**

Habían llegado a un nuevo mundo llamado "Infinity" ,en el cual se embarcaron en un torneo algo extraño…pero necesario, en ese mundo fue cuando el moreno toco fondo sobre aquella situación… una de aquellas tantas noches justo antes del combate final, decidió enfrentar al rubio.

"tenemos que hablar" lo llamo una vez que la habitación estaba completamente vacía, sin embargo Fye no respondió y solo se quedó parado donde estaba…dándole la espalda. " ¿Cuándo pararas de actuar así?"

"…" Fye no respondió ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo después de todo? Pensó, Kurogane se acercó a él. "¿Es que acaso aun no lo haz entendido?" pregunto tomando su mano pero Fye se soltó de inmediato.

" ¿no he entendido que Kurogane? ¿ El por qué me condenaste a esto?" dijo sin más alejándose un poco, Kurogane respiro hondo, y presiono su entrecejo en señal de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia…pero trataba de no explotar como siempre. "eso mismo" le respondió…Fye se quedó en silencio y entonces sonrió amargamente.

"No lo sé, ¿es por que me odias?" Pregunto con cinismo… todos hasta el momento le habían dicho que era porque ambos habían cruzado aquella delgada línea entre el compañerismo y algo más profundo y no quería pensarlo así…no quería que fuera así… pero

"Por qué te quiero…"

" ¿qué?" pregunto…de nuevo con aquel tono cínico _Por favor…por favor Kurogane no digas eso…No… "_ ¿Q-que me quieres? ¿Cómo puedo creer eso si…si en todo el viaje has recalcado que yo represento todo lo que odias? Te dejo tranquilo y ahora… ¿y ahora dices estas cosas?" pregunto alejándose aún más…quería salir de aquella habitación, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba la salida.

Kurogane por su parte sabía que el rubio tenía razón, más de una vez se lo dijo y lo peor era que lo decía enserio, nunca vio venir el día en el que realizo que aquel Mago lo tenía enamorado, pero ahora era demasiado tarde…

Pero

¿Realmente lo era?

 _No…_

"Fye…" lo llamo, pero en ese momento el rubio intento huir de una vez por todas, cuando Kurogane vio esto lo alcanzo deteniéndolo por completo, ambos comenzaron a forcejear hasta que irremediablemente terminaron en el suelo, aprovechando esto Kurogane se posicionó arriba de rubio para así impedir cualquier forma de escapar. "Escúchame bien, se exactamente qué fue lo que te dije, pero eso está en el pasado, lo que te digo es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora…"

"Ni siquiera me conoces…"

"¡Déjame hacerlo! "

"No puedo…"

" ¿Por qué?"

 _Por qué solo nos traería más dolor a ambos…_ pensó el rubio _"_ por qué…" _Lo siento "_ Por qué te odio Kurogane…." _Lo siento…_

" ¿Qué?" _No…no es verdad…el N-no._

"No te perdonare nunca lo que hiciste…nunca, por favor…déjame tranquilo" irremediablemente Fye comenzó a llorar de poco a poco, le dolía decir eso… si, estaba enfadado con el moreno, pero no lo odiaba…

Kurogane se levantó y dejo la habitación en completo silencio, Fye se levantó pero solo se sentó ahí mismo y se abrazó a si mismo…

 _"Perdóname…solo…solo no quiero que sufras más por estar a mi lado"_

**00**

Los sucesos pasados en Tokyo habían molestado Fye…pero no por la razón que todos creían.

Si…él no quería ser salvado…

Pero …el que Kurogane se preocupara por el…

Lo hacía feliz…

Inmensamente feliz…

Un sentimiento que…él tenía prohibido sentir.

Siempre que Fye era feliz, una tragedia sucedía…

En todo el Viaje…Kurogane lo hacía feliz…

Y como era de esperar…

Todo empeoro.

Cuando se enteró de su nuevo estado…todo empeoro, sabía que tarde o temprano haría sufrir a aquella persona especial.

Absorber la vida de Kurogane cada que él lo necesitara…. No, no podía hacerlo.

Seria doloroso

Seria agotador

Sería una molestia….una vez más.

 _"Lo siento"_

**00**

Mokona brincaba por la casa donde se estaban hospedando buscando a alguien con quien estar, Sakura había pedido estar sola en su habitación, Shaoran no estaba y tampoco había señales del resto de los viajeros, por lo que se empezó a preocupar. Fue entonces cuando Kurogane salió de la habitación donde dormían los chicos.

" ¿Kurogane?" lo llamo, pero el moreno siguió su camino y salió de la casa, dejando muy preocupada a la bolita. La pequeña bolita se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, y se asomó por ella. Dentro estaba Fye sentado en el suelo…estaba abrazándose a si mismo, esto preocupo aún más a Mokona, que pronto se acercó a él…el rubio no había notado su presencia aun, lo cual era muy raro. Eso solo podía significar que realmente estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento Kurogane…yo…yo también te…" Mokona entonces comprendió que había sucedido, Su familia poco a poco se estaba rompiendo en pedazos…pero no, ella no dejaría que eso pasara…Nunca.

**00**

Mokona solo había conocido un Hogar en su vida, Tokyo dentro de aquella linda tienda.

Tenía su pequeña y algo peculiar familia… y la extrañaba mucho.

Cuando llego el momento de viajar junto a aquellos desconocidos, Mokona estaba de lo más feliz, viajaría, y conocería a muchas personas. Al inicio, como en todo; era algo tímida con sus viajeros.

Pero no tardo en encariñarse con cada uno de ellos, especialmente con Fye, ambos jugaban, ambos bromeaban…Fye hacia que se olvidara del hecho de extrañar su mundo, y le hacia sonreír.

No tardaron en auto-proclamarse una gran familia feliz… Todos les seguían la corriente, incluso Kurogane, aunque este siempre reaccionaba con enfado…Mokona sabía que no era así. De hecho la razón de aquel juego…era porque Mokona sabía muy bien la relación que entre ellos se formaba…

No podía dejar que se rompiera aquel lazo…

No quería perder a su familia…

**00**

A toda prisa salió de la habitación y de la casa, No muy lejos estaba Kurogane, simplemente viendo a la nada, Mokona se acercó a él y brinco sobre de él dándole un susto.

"¡Kuro-pon!" lo saludo haciendo que gritara ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

"¡¿Q-que demonios haces bollo blanco?! "grito tomando a Mokona en su mano y dejándola en el barandal que estaba frente a él.

"Ya vi que volviste a pelear con Mamá" _¿me está regañando?_ Pensó Kurogane.

"Deja de llamarlo así"

"Pero Kuro~ nosotros somos una familia ¿recuerdas?... ¿Qué paso?"

"Directo al grano ¿verdad?"

Kurogane no tuvo problema alguno en contarle a la pequeña Mokona que sucedía, después de todo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

"eso es mentira Kuro-pon… Fye no te odia…lo escuche decirlo"

"¿en serio?" pregunto escéptico.

"soy una excelente espía ¿sabes? Te lo aseguro, solo…dale tiempo para que se relaje un poco, él ha sufrido mucho….todos lo hemos hecho"

"Lo se…solo quiero estar ahí para el aun que sea esta vez"

 _No…aun no era demasiado tarde…_

**00**

Todo lo que el amo le fue arrebatado, el destino cruelmente puso a alguien en su camino y como tonto cayo en sus redes de nuevo, No…no volvería a caer, sabría muy bien que, si estaban juntos solo traería más dolor y sufrimiento…

Fye nunca pensó en relacionarse mucho con sus compañeros de viaje ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Solo traería más problemas.

Y sin embargo, comenzó a acercarse demasiado al japonés…todos aquellos juegos y bromas llegaron demasiado lejos…

Todas las noches, el rubio se reprimía una y otra vez por acercarse demasiado a Kurogane, lo único que lo calmaba era el hecho de que el mismo japonés lo repelía, le ponía un límite… pero ahora era al revés…que ironía.

No…

No podemos estar juntos…

Yo no estoy destinado a ser feliz...

No hasta que cumpla mi promesa con Fye.

**00**

Fin del capítulo 2 : Eso es todo , espero les haya gustado, y me esforzare mucho por seguir escribiendo este y mi otro fic pendiente…

Gracias por leer.


	4. CAPITULO 3

Hola, antes de empezar a leer, quiero aclarar que agradezco mucho que dediques unos minutos de tu vida en leer esto, realmente espero les guste, este capítulo puede ser algo confuso, pero es necesario…le dará solución (al menos en parte) a alguno de los tantos males que tiene Fye en el momento.

Sin más….aquí el capítulo.

Capítulo 3: Secretos…

Sin problemas, Shaoran haciendo uso de sus habilidades, gano el torneo…el premio, algo de dinero y poder viajar a alguna dimensión, sin embargo ese último decidieron no tomarlo, pues realmente no lo necesitaban….finalmente, a un nuevo mundo…

Cayeron estrepitosamente, en una zona montañosa y de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que faltaban 2 jóvenes, Shaoran y Sakura "No deben de estar lejos" comento Mokona con optimismo… y entonces sintió la presencia de una pluma "¡Mekyo! Una pluma…puedo sentirla."

"Eso significa que Shaoran-kun aún no llega a este mundo" Comento Fye con un tono extraño de voz, aunque eso fue lo que pensó Kurogane, tal vez solo ideas suyas…

"eso es bueno, ya no tendremos que buscarlo, el solo vendrá a nosotros" comento Kurogane, Fye asintió…" Solo debemos conseguir la pluma antes que el"

"Primero deberíamos de Buscar a Shaoran y a Sakura-chan" dijo finalmente Fye, y entonces comenzó a avanzar chocando de inmediato con la piedra de aquella montaña, Kurogane negó con la cabeza " _¿Acaso es tan difícil pedirme ayuda?"_ pensó con cansancio el moreno, Fye puso sus manos sobre la piedra inspeccionando con que había chocado… Kurogane se acercó y hablo "Déjame ayu-"

"No es necesario…puedo yo solo" le interrumpió Fye. Kurogane pensaba replicar pero entonces decidió que, si no era por las buenas seria por las malas y comenzó a avanzar "vámonos de una vez entonces" hablo mientras se alejaba.

" ¡Pero Kuro-pon!" lo llamo Mokona al ver como el moreno se alejaba solo un poco y se detenía unos cuantos metros, se volteaba hacia ellos y le hacia una señal a la bolita para que no dijera que ahí estaba, Mokona entendió el mensaje y asintió, después se subió al hombro de Fye. "Kuro-tan se ha adelanto Fye, deberíamos seguir adelante, puedo guiarte si quieres" ofreció la bolita pero Fye le dijo que no era necesario.

El rubio entonces comenzó a avanzar apoyándose en la piedra de la montaña, con pasos lentos pero seguros, para no tropezar por el piso irregular…estaba nervioso. Kurogane lo observaba desde una distancia aceptable " ¿ _Por qué es tan testarudo?"_ pensó , mientras Fye caminaba por un momento parecía que se iba a caer, incluso la pequeña Mokona lanzo un grito, el moreno pensaba a acercarse y terminar con eso pero el rubio de inmediato se estabilizo de nuevo y siguió caminando " _así no llegaremos nunca a ningún lado"_

Sin más se acercó y le dijo que le dejara ayudarle, pero Fye se negó de nuevo y comenzaron a forcejear, Fye se soltó y hecho acorrer dejando a Mokona a atrás, gran error, más adelante se encontró con una curva, que ni Kurogane había visto y… cayó.

" ¡Fye!" gritaron el moreno y Mokona, corriendo hacia aquel lugar, por suerte la caída no había sido tan alta, sin problemas Kurogane bajo y se acercó a él, estaba acostado boca abajo, Kurogane lo levanto al estilo "princesa" sin siquiera pedir permiso, Fye suspiro resignado.

"No debiste ser tan testarudo" comentó Kurogane ya que había caminado por un rato.

"…" No hubo respuesta por parte del rubio, el camino siguió silencioso hasta que al fin decidieron descansar un apoco, Mokona se encontraba algo nerviosa.

"No hay señales de Shaoran y Sakura aún" comento la bolita preocupada…y entonces la comunicación con Yuuko fue abierta inesperadamente " ¡Yuuko!" la saludo alegremente.

"Hola ¿Cómo están yendo las cosas por ahí?" pregunto la bruja con aquel tono calmado que siempre tenía, Fye no respondió y Kurogane tampoco, no querían hablar de eso ahora, pero Mokona si contesto.

"Más o menos Yuuko…" Comento algo desmotivada la bolita " ¿Por qué haz llamado?"

"Tengo una pregunta para esos dos…"

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Kurogane.

"¿Cuántas veces Fye se ha alimentado?" pregunto con seriedad, Kurogane respondió que ninguna y dijo la razón… Fye se negaba, Yuuko entonces se mostró algo preocupada, Fye siguió en silencio, realmente no quería hablar de "eso" tampoco.

"Lo que me temía…Fye" lo llamo, el rubio alzo la vista para darle entender que la estaba escuchando, la bruja dimensional prosiguió." Sé que tienes tus razones para no querer beber de Kurogane, pero entre más tiempo pase más peligroso será para el…"

 _" ¿Cómo?"_ Pensó para sí mismo el rubio "eso _es lo que quiero evitar… ¿Por qué sería más peligroso?"_

 _"_ No podrás controlarte" aseguro la mujer, Fye entonces bajo la mirada… "Cambiando de tema… ¿Dónde están los otros dos?"

"No sabemos... caímos por separado" hablo Kurogane.

"Ya veo…espero y se encuentre pronto y sigan con su viaje, Fye piensa en lo que te he dicho y Kurogane… apóyense mutuamente" corto la comunicación, Mokona ahora estaba un poco más animada, ver a Yuuko de nuevo realmente la hacía feliz.

"Oye bollo" la llamo el moreno "¿Por qué no te adelantes y buscas a los mocosos?" Mokona entendió el mensaje y dijo que si, para después irse a brincos del lugar, "no deberían de estar lejos" comento antes de irse.

Fye suspiro pesadamente al saber que ahora estaba a solas con el moreno, sabía muy bien que era lo que planeaba.

"No negociare esta vez contigo… esta vez será si o si" dijo el moreno, y entonces desenvaino su Katana he hizo una cortada en su muñeca, la sangre resbalaba libremente y caía al suelo, no era mucha pero si suficiente para que el rubio comenzara a sentirse incomodo, el olor era intenso, especialmente ara un vampiro que no había probado ni una sola gota antes. Kurogane se acercó a él y acerco la muñeca, sabía que tarde o temprano aquel instinto que Fye quería esconder y evitar saldría y finalmente se alimentaria, como debió de haber sido desde el inicio.

Por otra parte, Fye comenzaba a sentirse ansioso e irremediablemente alzo sus manos tratando de sujetar la muñeca del moreno…Ya no estaba pensando que no quería, no pensaba en nada más que en alimentarse de una buena vez, sin más, comenzó a beber de la muñeca del moreno…

**00**

Por otra parte estaba la pequeña Mokona, quien ya se había alejado demasiado, por un momento pensó en volver y decirle a los otros dos que no había encontrado a los muchachos pero entonces escucho voces.

"Lamento mi actitud contigo Shaoran…es solo que, aun no asimilo lo de Tokyo, lo que le paso a Shaoran-kun, a Fye…a Kurogane…. A todos…y yo no pude hacer nada, solo estaba dormida y…"

"No fue su culpa princesa…Lo que paso, muchos pudimos evitarlo…Yuuko—san y yo solo pudimos evitar otra tragedia aquel día, pero terminara pasando de todos modos si no encontramos a Shaoran…"

Mokona se confundió al escuchar a Shaoran ¿Qué otra desgracia? ¿de que hablaba? , sabía que estaba mal espiar así, pero no pudo evitarlo más y salió de su escondite, los chicos la recibieron sorprendidos.

"¡Chicos al fin los encuentro!" los saludo la pequeña Mokona, y pregunto muy preocupada a que se refería Shaoran con aquella otra tragedia…Shaoran no estaba seguro si decirlo…

"Es algo que involucra a Fye-san…y su magia, pero …es algo que el debería decirles cuando él lo crea necesario, pero si puedo advertirles algo… si nos encontramos con Shaoran…debemos hacer que regrese su magia a Fye, si no … todo será peor"

"Entiendo…" comento Sakura… ¿Qué era lo que Fye-san no les había dicho?

**00**

Al inicio de aquel viaje, Sakura nunca lo pensó así pero…conforme pasaba el tiempo pudo notar que Fye no sonreía en verdad, había escuchado a Kurogane decir eso muchas veces, nunca lo creyó así, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era verdad, Fye estaba rodeado de muchas mentiras…aunque eso no le debería de importar…se preocupaba por su amigo.

Por otra parte , Shaoran sabia algunos detalles más sobre Fye, y tomo decisiones justo antes de partir a Tokyo, razones por las cuales llego tarde…llegar tarde había sido el precio.

**00**

Finalmente llegaron donde el rubio y el moreno se encontraban, Kurogane tenía la muñeca vendada y Fye no estaba muy lejos de él, simplemente estaba sentado, algo que llamo la atención de los muchachos eran algunas manchas de sangre que había en el lugar… pero decidieron no tocar el tema, sabían que era un tema delicado.

"¡Ya los encontré!" anuncio Mokona con alegría, Posteriormente pasaron a explicarles el plan sobre conseguir aquella pluma y esperar a que Shaoran –Kun los encontrara a ellos.

"Parece buena idea…Mokona ¿Dónde sientes la pluma?" pregunto Shaoran, La pequeña bolita comenzó a concentrarse pero entonces Fye se levantó de donde estaba, y comenzó a avanzar en una dirección confundiendo a todos.

" ¿A dónde va?" pregunto Kurogane y trato de detenerlo pero Shaoran se lo impidió…

"No… es Shaoran, está aquí…Fye nos llevara a él pero…no intente detenerlo por favor" dijo Shaoran, confundiendo a todos ¿Que sabía ese chico que el resto no?, Fye caminaba cada vez mas rápido, los demás lo siguieron y llegaron a una cueva. Kurogane cuidaba que no se fuera a caer o algo por el estilo, sintiéndose algo inútil al no saber que demonios pasaba, finalmente Fye se detuvo en un lugar muy oscuro y lanzo un ataque a la nada.

Todos se sorprendieron al no saber a quién atacaba…todo era muy oscuro, se escuchaba una pelea y entonces Shaoran ilumino todo usando un poco de su magia. Al revelar que era lo que sucedía vieron que el otro Shaoran estaba ahí y Fye increíblemente peleaba contra él.

" ¿Por qué están peleando?" Pregunto Kurogane.

" ¿Cómo es que puede pelear sin ver…saldrá herido?" dijo esta vez Sakura dispuesta a intervenir, pero Shaoran la detuvo.

"Mokona…háblale a Yuuko-san por favor" pidió Shaoran, Mokona lo hizo y abrió la comunicación. "Está sucediendo…por favor envié "eso"" pidió Shaoran, de la boca de Mokona salió una pequeña burbuja, Shaoran la activo y la esfera se dividió en dos y capturaron a ambos jóvenes deteniendo la pelea.

"No duraran para siempre Shaoran…" Yuuko termino la comunicación. Y Shaoran se acercó a la burbuja donde estaba el Clon… "Sabes que no hay forma de detenerlo…solo entrégale lo que le has robado" dijo pero el clon se negó, diciendo que lo necesitaba para encontrarlas plumas… "aun que se la mitad…por favor, Tú no eres así… ¡Hazlo por el! " Nadie entendía lo que sucedía, pero exigirían explicaciones después.

El clon acepto y la burbuja se rompió…finalmente puso su mano derecha sobre su ojo derecho y una luz muy intensa brillo, cuando esta termino el clon le había dejado a Shaoran un cristal azul en la mano.

Shaoran se acercó a Fye…y rompió el cristal en su frente usando magia…el rubio después de eso cayó al suelo una vez que la burbuja se rompió. Shaoran se volteó a hablar con el clon pero había huido una vez más.

"Tienes muchas cosas que explicar" dijo Kurogane mientras levantaba a Fye del suelo, Shaoran asintió y procedió a explicar la sucedido.

**00**

"Aquel día , cuando escape de mi prisión, me dirigí con la Bruja de las dimensiones… yo sabía lo que iba a suceder, por lo que no solo le pedí un deseo… Le pedí ir a donde mi ojo derecho estaba, el precio ya lo había pagado el clon…pero aparte de eso pedí otro deseo.

Le pedí a la bruja que sellara mi poder mágico para que Fye no lo notara al llegar a Tokyo … el precio fue no llegar a tiempo…al no llegar a tiempo no pude evitar nada ni ayudar en nada."

"¿Por qué pediste eso? "Pregunto Kurogane…

"Fye-san tiene una maldición, el…tiene que matar a quien sea más fuerte que el en poder mágico, Yo no lo era en ese momento, pero sabía que el clon le quitaría parte de su poder y entonces mis poderes lo superarían y me mataría en cuento me sintiera cerca"

"Pero… ¿por qué?" preguntó Sakura.

"Eso es algo que yo no debería decir…Fye-san debe querer hacerlo" Explico Shaoran, realmente no le gustaba tener que hablar de ellos, y prosiguió con la explicación " se supone que solo le quitaría la mitad de su magia, pero como el precio fue llegar más tarde…le quito ambos, yo pude haber evitado eso."

"y ahora… lo que acaba de pasar ¿que fue?" pregunto Kurogane, "Fye no se iba detener hasta matar a Shaoran, la única forma de evitarlo era regresando su poder a Fye, Shaoran no tuvo otra opción, si no lo hacía moriría y no podría cumplir su misión"

" ¿Tu lo sabias desde el principio verdad?" pregunto Kurogane, Shaoran asintió " Fye-san también lo sabía…él fue quien pidió aquellas burbujas en Infinity"

" ¿Y cuál fue el precio?"

"No lo sé…Fye-san no quiso decirme, y respeto su decisión…el ahora ya tiene magia de nuevo y su ojo derecho también…pero aun así, si se llega a encontrar con alguien más fuerte que el…pasara lo mismo que hace unos momentos"

**00**

Tantos secretos…

Tantas Mentiras…

¿Por qué el rubio se esmeraba tanto con ocultar todo de él?

Nunca hubiera pasado por la cabeza de Kurogane que el mago estaba maldito o algo por el estilo, ¿sería esa la razón por la cual huye de su país?

¿De quién huye de todos modos?

Kurogane realmente quería saber más acerca del mago, quería ayudarlo… pero ¿cómo?.

**00**

Fin del capítulo 3. Gracias por leer, espero y les haya gustado…nos leemos en otro capítulo o eso espero. Sayo~


	5. CAPITULO 4

Hola, al fin otro capítulo, la verdad me trabe mucho en este capítulo ya que no sabía como plantear bien la situación, al final esta versión me gusto más.

GRACIAS POR LEER. Espero les guste y me lo digan en los comentarios, y si no les gusta también.

Capítulo 4 Olvidado…

**00**

Habían llegado a un nuevo mundo, la noche era tranquila, afortunadamente la tierra en la cual habían caído era pacifica, y sin problemas pudieron descansar en aquel bosque, habían prendido una fogata para protegerse del frio, Sakura ya estaba dormida al igual que Shaoran y Mokona.

En cuanto Kurogane y Fye, ellos seguían despiertos en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar de algo. El rubio no tenía mucho que había despertado y fue Kurogane quien le dijo que había pasado en su "ausencia"…lo único bueno de todo aquel escandalo era que el mago ahora podía volver a ver…era en parte algo bueno, pero el precio sería alto…ya que aún no había pagado.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?" Kurogane rompió el silencio, Fye no respondió de inmediato… pero lo hizo….

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Sobre el plan que tenía con Shaoran-kun?" dijo algo indiferente el rubio.

"eso…y sobre aquel detalle" dijo el moreno, haciendo énfasis en esas últimas palabras, Fye volteo a ver hacia otro lado. "No lo creí necesario…, no es algo que necesitabas saber" respondió sin ánimos de seguir conversando.

"¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en ocultar tu pasado y a ti mismo?" pregunto Kurogane ya cansado de aquella actitud una vez más. Fye negó con la cabeza "Nunca lo entenderías Kurogane…tú no has vivido lo mismo que yo…" dijo con amargura.

" ¿Acaso está mal que quiera ayudarte con esa carga?... tan sólo déjame-"

"No quiero cometer el mismo error una vez más, por favor Kurogane, ya no insistas…" lo interrumpió terminando la discusión, hubo in silencio incomodo después de eso…pero no duro demasiado.

"¿Esa es tu respuesta final?" pregunto Kurogane…

"… ¿sobre qué?"

"A lo que te dije en Infinity…"

"Ya te había respondido…" respondió Fye, pero Kurogane no se daría por vencido tan sencillamente. "Quiero la verdad…" exigió…gracias a Mokona, sabía que aquello que le había dicho el rubio aquella noche no era verdad, o al menos…quería creer eso.

"No quiero que salgas lastimado…ya no más "al fin lo había dicho… Kurogane se acercó a él, demasiado cerca para el gusto del rubio.

"podrías dejar de hablar así, no me haz lastimado en ningún momento, y si te refieres a lo de Tokyo…Fue mi decisión hacer eso…No tuya, y no por tu culpa" Fye bajo la cabeza evitando el contacto visual con aquellos ojos que lo miraban de una forma dolorosa de recordar, le recordaban a la mirada que Ashura le dedicaba en Celes…

"Pero…" Trato de protestar, trato de negarse a volver a equivocarse, pero Kurogane lo detuvo e hizo que alzara la mirada…

"Solo…déjame estar a tu lado…" le pidió, por un momento sonó como si le estuviera rogando "No te preocupes por que pase después, no te preocupes por tu pasado…y déjame estar a tu lado para enfrentar lo que sea que venga juntos…"

 _Juntos…_

 _Olvídate de lo demás_

 _Yo estaré ahí para ti…_

 _Ya no estarás solo…_

 _Nunca más._

**00**

El amanecer llego, Mokona muy madrugadora y dispuesta a levantar a todos comento a mover a los más jóvenes de un lado a otro pidiendo que despertaran, algo adormilados comenzaron abrir sus ojos.

"Buenos días" los saludo la bolita muy alegre, ellos respondieron algo somnolientos, y comenzaron a levantarse poco a poco, lo siguiente que hizo Mokona fue buscar a los mayores. No estaban a la vista, por lo que comenzó a buscarlos, encontrándolos no muy lejos de donde estaban, y lo que vio la sorprendió y alegro mucho a la vez. Ambos hombres estaban dormidos juntos recostados en un árbol no muy lejos de donde habían decidido acampar los demás.

"¡Kuro-Papí ha vuelto!" grito Mokona lanzándose encima de ellos, haciendo que despertaran de golpe asustándose.

"¡maldito bollo!" Fue el grito que escuchó Sakura y Shaoran mientras recogían las cosas para partir, sonrieron entre ellos y agradecieron a Mokona por siempre tratar de sacarles una sonrisa, aunque eso hiciera enfadar a Kurogane.

"Mamá Fye protégeme "Mokona siguió con su juego mientras brincaba hacia Fye tratando de esconderse… "Kuro-sama deja en paz a tu hija" le regaño siguiendo el juego de Mokona, Kurogane se detuvo en seco…

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"Ku-ro-sa-ma" recalco lentamente el Rubio con burla y una sonrisa…pero esta no era una de aquellas sonrisas falsas…esta era honesta…

"hazlo de nuevo…" Fye lo observo confundido… "Vuelve a sonreír…"

 _Una sonrisa verdadera…_

 _Solo para el_

 _Para ellos_

 _Su nueva familia_

**00**

Habían llegado a un nuevo mundo, un mundo nevado… no había nada cerca suyo, pero en la lejanía se podía ver una pequeña ciudadela congelada y un castillo enorme, se podían ver la luces brillando, por lo que era evidente que era una ciudadela habitada.

"Hace mucho frio" comento la bolita escondiéndose en el abrigo de Fye, el rubio se cubrió completamente, incluyendo la cabeza. "¿Qué mundo será este? Pregunto la Bolita mientras salía un poco de su escondite.

"No lo se… Tal vez si vayamos a aquella ciudadela lo descubriremos" dijo Fye con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mokona ¿Sientes la presencia de la pluma?" pregunto Shaoran, Mokona asintió "Excelente, tal vez podremos encontrarnos de nuevo con Shaoran"

Comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a aquella ciudadela, el frio era abrazador por lo que estaba tratando de cubrirse con todo lo que tenían, una vez que llegaron los ciudadanos se petrificaron al verlos y se encerraron a sus hogares, unos cuantos salieron huyendo y otros mas solo siguieron caminando alejándose.

"Creo que lo les gustan las visitas" dijo Mokona decaída, los viajeros continuaron caminando, pronto una mujer se acercó a ellos corriendo y les ofreció hospedaje en su hogar. Los viajeros se extrañaron un poco, ya que era extraño que todos huyeran pero que ella amigablemente les ofreciera hospedaje, sin embargo no dudaron en aceptar… el frio los mataría si no se refugiaban.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarnos" dijo Shaoran a la joven mujer que les había ofrecido su hogar.

"No los podía dejar a fuera congelándose, Kyle-sama se hubiera molestado" Explico la mujer con una sonrisa.

"¿Kyle-sama? ¿Es su Rey?" pregunto Fye mientras tomaba asiento al lado del moreno quien trataba de calentarse un poco con el fuego de la chimenea. La mujer asintió "Así es, Kyle-sama no es el Rey legitimo pero, el salvo a este mundo de la destrucción y la desgracia, por eso le nombramos Rey…estamos muy agradecidos con el" explico la mujer con una cara completamente distinta a la amable de antes, mientras les entregaba bebidas calientes a sus invitados.

Por un momento Fye se sintió aliviado, si ese tal Kyle era el rey, entonces Ashura no estaba aquí por lo que no estaban en Celes a pesar de que ese mundo realmente le parecía familiar.

Eso fue lo que ponía un poco de nerviosismo en el rubio, aquel lugar se le hacía familiar, no sabía por qué… no era Celes entonces ¿Dónde estaban?

"¿Cómo se llama este lugar?" pregunto Sakura con curiosidad mientras tomaba la taza llena de chocolate caliente.

"este el reino de Valeria" respondió la mujer con una sonrisa…

 _¿Valeria?_

 _No_

 _No podía ser_

 _Valeria había quedado destruida_

 _Había sido su culpa y la de su hermano.._

 _Entonces ¿cómo?_

"¿Valeria?" Pregunto el rubio tratando de verificar si había escuchado bien, la mujer asintió con algo de seriedad, las manos del rubio comenzaron a temblar un poco, cosa que el moreno no pasó desapercibido. "¿Sucede algo?" le susurro pero Fye negó con la cabeza…

 _"Estoy bien"_

Sin más platica, los viajeros y la amable mujer comenzaron a beber de aquel delicioso chocolate, sin embargo Fye aún no había probado ni un sorbo, se encontraba sumido es sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos.

"Y bueno, ¿Qué los trae al país de Valeria?" pregunto la mujer "Estamos buscando leyendas…somos investigadores" mintió el joven Shaoran.

"¿Leyendas?" Pregunto la mujer, los viajeros asintieron "Bueno, Valeria tiene muchas historias interesantes, pero no muy…lindas" dijo tratando de buscar la palabra correcta "son historias bastante tristes, más por el hecho de que son reales"

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó Mokona, la mujer se quedó pensativa "Bueno, yo no viví en ese tiempo, pero… dicen que antes de que Kyle-sama salvara Valeria esta estaba sumida en oscuridad por culpa de " _Los gemelos de la desgracia_ " "Explico la mujer, Fye apretó aún más aquella taza en sus manos… no había duda de que…era su Valeria…

Aquel reino que lo culpó junto a su hermano de las desgracias que habían comenzado a suceder.

Aquel reino donde tanto había sufrido.

Donde había estado solo

 _Solo_

"¿Los gemelos de la desgracia?" preguntó Sakura.

"Aquí en Valeria es un mal presagio que nazcan gemelos, ya que cuando esto ocurre, desgracias también…y ellos….ellos acabaron con este país" Dijo con rencor en su voz , en ese momento Fye se levantó de donde estaba y salió de aquella cabaña diciendo que _"regresaría en un momento"_ sorprendiendo a todos.

 _Oh no_

Kurogane salió salió a ver que sucedía y encontró a Fye justo en la entrada.

"Oye…" lo llamo pero el rubio negó con la cabeza. "No pasa nada, solo…quería salir un poco"

"Claro y yo nací ayer" respondió con sarcasmo el moreno, Fye no dijo nada y simplemente sintió como el moreno se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, Fye le correspondió…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero no se dijeron nada más, Kurogane rompió el abrazo y tomo su mano para hacerlo entrar de nuevo en la cabaña, a fuera hacia demasiado frio después de todo…

**00**

"Deberían de ir a ver al rey, él les podría dar más información" Dijo la mujer. Los chicos decidieron acceder y salieron por la puerta. Despidiéndose de aquella mujer que, una vez que los viajeros se habían alejado lo suficiente sonrió ampliamente…

Varios de los habitantes del pueblo se acercaron a ella "¿Le ha avisado a Kyle-sama?" pregunto un anciano.

"El mismo me pidió que les diera Hospedaje por un momento y que después los enviara al castillo" explico la mujer.

"Menos mal, Kyle-sama no permitirá que una desgracia vuelva a suceder" dijo otra mujer, "¿Pero cómo sabemos que es el?"

"es más que claro… en su ojo se refleja esa maldad y poder…"

 _Pero recibirá su castigo una vez más_

**00**

Los jóvenes bien cubiertos caminaba en dirección al castillo, no había muchos guardias y estos les dejaron pasar en cuanto dijeron que venían a ver al rey.

"Siento cerca la pluma de Sakura" comento en voz baja Mokona, siguieron avanzando hasta que un joven chica castaña los guio hasta el Rey… pasaron por una gran puerta de madera blanca, y entraron a un gran salón, en medio estaba el Rey, era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos ámbar.

"Vaya, así que ustedes son los viajeros" comento en forma de saludo "Mi pueblo me aviso de su llegada, no es muy común recibir viajeros en estos tiempos"

"¿Sabía que vendríamos a verlo?" pregunto Shaoran, el rey asintió "así es…lo vi en un sueño, así que, me prepare apropiadamente a su llegada…pero por favor me gustaría saber el nombre de mis invitados."

Los jóvenes asintieron y se presentaron "Yo soy Shaoran Lee, del país de Clow"

"Yo soy la princesa Sakura del país de Clow"

"Yo soy Kurogane…soy de Nihon"

"…Yo soy un mago de celes, Fye D. Flourite"

"Y yo soy Mokona" termino la presentación aquella pequeña bolita, el rey los observaba con una ligera sonrisa, sin embargo su vista se posicionaba en Fye…

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kyle- Juo"

**00**

La noche había llegado, a pesar de que el sol no era visible en aquel país, la hora de la cena había empezado y eso les había dado a entender que era de noche, la cena había sido maravillosa, sin embargo Fye no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo, más aun con la mirada del Rey puesta sobre él.

Fye comenzó a pensar un poco acerca de los eventos que había sucedido desde su llegada, el pueblo actuaba muy extraño, aquellos guardias también… y como había dicho aquel rey " _los estaban esperando"_ pero ¿Por qué?

"Disculpe…señor Fye ¿De qué país dijo que venía?" preguntó el rey mientras bebía algo de vino.

"De Celes…es un país muy parecido a este, congelado" respondió el rubio ocultando su nerviosismo.

"¿Tienes Familia?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Ellos son mi familia "explico refiriéndose a sus compañeros de viaje… pero el rey negó con la cabeza "Familia biológica, hermanos…padres" Fye negó con la cabeza.

¿Por qué preguntaba tales cosas? Todo le daba muy mala espina.

"Disculpe Kyle-sama, ¿Podría contarnos cómo fue que salvo a este mundo?" pregunto Shaoran, el tenía la gran sospecha de que era gracias a la pluma de Sakura.

"Claro, verán…antes Valeria estaba al límite de la destrucción total, pero un día…algo cayó del cielo, era algo de gran poder mágico…y eso fue lo que me ayudó a restaurar la paz en este país… y claro, ahora como Rey protegeré esa paz cueste lo que cueste"

 _Algo había caído del cielo._

 _La pluma_

**00**

El Rey amablemente les había dado a cada uno habitaciones para que pudieran descansar, los chicos no se negaron pero Fye realmente quería irse de aquel país, pero al haber una pluma, no podían irse hasta recuperarla, si algo era seguro era que la pluma estaba en el castillo.

En la noche, mientras todos descansaban, unas sobras se paseaban por los pasillos del castillo y se detuvieron justo frente a una de las habitaciones, dentro estaba Fye, quien al sentir un intruso de inmediato se levantó y los observo.

Eran aquellos guardias que había visto en la entrada del castillo, y no solo eso, el rey Kyle estaba con ellos.

"¿Con que vienes de Celes?" preguntó el Rey con una sonrisa, Fye no afirmo nada, sabía que no tenía caso… "eh oído tantas historias que te envuelven a ti y a tu duplica, pero nunca pensé que…siguieran vivos"

"¿Qué?"

"Sé muy bien que tú no eres de tal país "afirmo "Tu eres de Valeria, lo sé por qué lo vi en un sueño"

"No tengo idea de a que se refiere" dijo Fye tratando de evadirlo, el rey negó con la cabeza y rio un poco.

"Yo he jurado que no dejaría que Valeria volviera a la oscuridad, no importaba que…" dijo con seriedad, Fye se alejó un poco "Yo no…"

" ¿Dónde está el otro? ¿Cómo escaparon?" lo interrumpió el rey comenzó a interrogarlo. "usted se está equivocando" recalco de nuevo Fye, el rey comenzó a reír "Creo que es más que obvio…lo mataste ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Fye desconcertado "Lo mataste para así escapar tu…" aseguro el Rey ensanchando su sonrisa, Fye negó con la cabeza "¡No es verdad!"

"Atrápenlo"

**00**

El día llego, pero el cielo seguía igual de oscuro que antes, los viajeros se levantaron algo perezosos, por alguna razón aún tenía mucho sueño y realmente habían dormido como piedras, sin ninguna preocupación… Una mujer fue a darles aviso a cada uno de que bajaran a desayunar con el rey, por lo que bajaron a aquel gran salón, pero de inmediato sintieron que algo faltaba.

"¿Dónde está Fye?" pregunto la pequeña Mokona mientras se sentaba en el pequeño lugar que le habían dado "Tal vez aun duerme" Dijo Kurogane, sin embargo había algo mal, lo sentía…desde ayer aquel mago se había comportado raro y como siempre, no quería decir que le sucedía.

El desayuno comenzó y la comida era realmente deliciosa, sin embargo Kurogane no podía dejar de pensar que algo iba mal. Algo muy malo había pasado o iba a pasar, lo sabía, sus instintos se lo decían…

Pero conforme comenzó a avanzar el desayuno…aquella molestia preocupación comenzó a desaparecer.

 _La comida era deliciosa._

**00**

Fye abrió poco a poco su ojo, lo primero que sintió fue frio…un frio terrible se levantó un poco y vio que no tenía su abrigo puesto y que solo tenía puesto aquel pijama de ayer ¿Qué había pasado? Trato de ubicarse en poco, todo alrededor era nieve y más nieve…

Comenzó a caminar, sus pies estaban descalzos y comenzaban a cambiar de color gracia a las bajas temperaturas… al caminar un poco observo a alguien acostado no muy lejos, estaba tirado en la nieve, se extrañó un poco ¿Qué hacía alguien ahí acostado? Cuando se acercó a ver de quien se trataba observó con terror que era un cadáver… un cadáver conservado por aquel terrible frio.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, y noto aquellas altas murallas rodeándolo.

"No…" se dijo a si mismo, Fye comenzó a caminar mas, y mientras más caminaba, más cadáveres aparecían… "No puede ser…"

 _No había duda…_

 _De nuevo estaba en aquel lugar.._

 _En aquel valle…_

 _En su prisión…_

Estaba en el valle de los pecadores, aquel lugar en el cual había estado encerrado toda su infancia…con la única compañía de aquellos cadáveres.

Fye cayó de rodillas al suelo… "tengo que estar soñando…si, es una pesadilla " comenzó a decir tratando de convérsese a sí mismo, de que no era real

 _Era una pesadilla_

**00**

"Es hora de irnos "comento Shaoran, los demás asintieron, "Muchas gracias por su gentileza su majestad " agradeció el castaño, el joven rey sonrió.

"No se preocupen, espero y sigan su viaje con bien" dijo el Rey con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Los jóvenes salieron del castillo, y Mokona comenzó a prepararse para abrir el portal pero Kurogane la detuvo.

"¿Sucede algo Kurogane-san?" pregunto Sakura extrañada.

"Falta algo…" respondió el moreno "pero no sé qué es…"

"Pero ya estamos todos" dijo la pequeña Mokona confundida. Pero Kurogane negó con la cabeza, había algo. Alguien faltaba, estaba seguro de eso ¿Pero quién?

"Olvídenlo…" dijo sin mas el moreno, no queriendo darle vueltas al asunto

"¡Vámonos!" exclamo la bolita tan entusiasta como siempre, y partieron a un nuevo mundo.

Fin del capítulo 4. Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer Y también gracias a aquellos que han comentado esta historia, me motivan a seguir escribiendo más y más.

Nota: Puede ser que tarde en actualizar, todo depende de ustedes y mi otro fanfic. Ya que estoy escribiendo un Crossover de Tsubasa con Harry Potter (si…esta raro Fye y Kuro en Hogwarts XD) y la verdad me estoy entreteniendo mucho con ese otro fic.

Sin más gracias por leer.


End file.
